


Carving Dwobbits

by Looking_to_the_Moon_Tonight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cabbage Patch Dwobbits, Cabbage Patch Hobbits, Dwobbits, Hurt Bilbo, I literally cannot do it, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Dwalin/Ori, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Original Female Character mentioned - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, barely, but she is not named, frodo is mentioned, it's in the story, original dwobbit characters - Freeform, three days of writing, why can't I tag Fili and an original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_to_the_Moon_Tonight/pseuds/Looking_to_the_Moon_Tonight
Summary: Once upon a time, tiny Bilbo Baggins dreamed of having a family of his own. After realizing he's gay and losing his parents, he honestly believes it will never happen. Then thirteen dwarves show up on his doorstep for an adventure and, after helping them reclaim Erebor, he marries their king. A hobbit secret is revealed as a wedding gift, giving Bilbo's dream life once more.





	Carving Dwobbits

Bilbo had never thought that he would ever have a child to call his own. He had dreamed of it once, when he was a young faunt dealing with the reality that he would never have a sibling. He would dream of what he thought was the future, a blurry figure giving him a kiss before tiny figures swarmed at their feet. They were all blurry, but Bilbo knew that they were his future family and they would be real, on day.

Then he got older and everything changed. It had started when he had gotten his first few offers of courtship. They had all been from girls he had grown up with and, while they were kind and respectible, he had no interest in him. It wasn't until he had gone out to the fields and seen a shirtless Bernard Bramblethorn that he understood why he found no attraction to the ladies of the Shire. He had walked away, a deep blush on his face.

Belladonna had been understanding and accepting of her son's sexuality. She had laughed at first before kissing both his cheeks. "It doesn't matter who or what your love is." she had said to him, "I will love and accept you no matter what." 

Bungo had agreed and that had been all there was to be said. They didn't blink an eye when he came home with Theodwin Brownlock one day or when he spoke about a potential courtship with Sigefroy Goodsong. They had supported him through it all, the most notable times being when Belladonna had chased Theodwin with a frying pan after it had come out that he had broken Bilbo's heart to be with Rhoda Headstrong or when Bungo had tried to set Bilbo up with Remacle Farfoot.

It all changed when the Fell Winter came upon them, stealing both of his parents away. He had closed himself off, not leaving his smial for weeks after their funerals. Many had thought him dead when he had emerged, pale and underweight. And if anyone saw the bruises on his arms or the cuts on his wrists, no one said anything. 

It took him years to finally start living after the deaths of his parents, but Bilbo eventually found his own two feet once more. But he had given up on ever finding someone who could love him like he parents had loved each other and the dreams of his future family faded until they came no more. 

Things remained that way until the fateful day in which thirteen dwarves and a wizard appeared on his front door, whisking him away on adventure. Together they faced trolls, goblins, elves, orcs, and a dragon in order to reclaim the dwarves home once more. But that hadn't been the only thing reclaimed, as Bilbo found as they traveled. He realized it as they were about to reach the mountain. His long talks with Balin, trading stories with Ori, laughing with Fili and Kili, cooking with Bombur, and so much more had restored a long lost feeling of family in Bilbo's heart. He never wanted to part with such a feeling again. 

It had only been his luck that Thorin would fall to dragon sickness. And it had been his luck that he had found the Arkenstone before any of the dwarves. Trading the stone with the elves and the men had been like a knife in his heart, but nearly being killed and banished by the dwarf he had slowly fallen in love with had completely destroyed him. He almost obeyed the banishment, almost went home to spend the rest of his days in isolated misery, but something made him turn around. Something made him rush out onto the battlefield, taking out orc after orc, goblin after goblin. Something made him push Filì out of the way of the blade meant to impale his heart. Something made him take the arrow that was supposed to steal away Kilì's life. And something made him knock Thorin out of the way of Azog's blade, only to be impaled himself. That something, he realized as his vision faded, was love.

He never expected to awaken again after that day. He fully expected that seeing Thorin, shaken but alive, to be the last thing he would ever see. But he had opened his eyes once more to a tent, to Oin tending his wounds, to Thorin holding his hand tightly and begging him for forgiveness. Despite all the pain he had felt, he had never been more happy to open his eyes.

It took Bilbo months to fully recover from the Battle of the Five Armies. During that time, Thorin had explained everything that had happened during his time unconscious. After the hobbit had passed out, the dwarf king had slain Azog in retaliation. The eagles had arrived soon after with Beorn, who stumbled upon the two. Thorin had carried him upon the skinchanger's back to the camp of the dwarves, where Oin and Gandalf had treated his wounds. The wizard had found the ring in his pocket and had quickly disappeared with it after healing Bilbo's most serious wounds, only telling them that it was important to some business he was dealing with. He had woken a week after the wizard's departure.

And during those months of recovery,Thorin had done everything in his power to make up his mistakes. He had given the elves the gems that his grandfather had kept from them long ago, though quite reluctantly, and had given Bard the gold he had been promised for his help in Laketown. Once they were given their due, he had focused all his attention on repairing the damage done to the mountain and making things up with Bilbo.

He had lifted the banishment and had proclaimed him dwarf friend, offering the mountain as his home when Oin had released him from bedrest. Despite everything that had happened between the two, Bilbo didn't even have to think about it. While he did want to return to the Shire, he knew that home belonged with his dwarves. So he had agreed, the only thing he asked was for the Arkenstone to be returned to it's rightful place.

It was then that Thorin revealed that he had had the stone shattered, it's remains locked within a box where no dwarf would find it. He didn't know the location, having given the task to Balin and Dwalin. That had relieved Biblo to no end, though it had come as a huge surprise. When he had thought of asking before, he could only imagine Thorin being lost to the sickness once more after a very clear and heartbreaking refusal. Now.... Now he could see the old Thorin, the one he had fallen for during their journey. 

The dwarf still looked like he was hiding something and Bilbo could not risk his heart anymore than he already had. "Thorin...?" he asked, "Is there... Is there still something else you need to tell me?"

He had sighed and nodded. "Bilbo, I know I have no right to ask anymore of you." he said, looking down at his lap, "The fact that you have agreed to stay after all that I have done to you shows how lucky I am. But I have held my tongue for many months, denying what was right in front of me. I know you have heard of Ones, Gloin has spoken often enough about his and Dori was quite through in his explaination... I... I never thought I would find my one. After Smaug and losing my family, followed by years of endless searching, I had given up all hope that I would find them. But then, the night we met... You touched me and I felt what everyone had told me, yet nothing like they had never described. I knew that you were my One, but I didn't want to admit it. I had a task in front of me and at the time, you were just a means to an end. I pushed my feelings aside, but they grew as we travelled and I promised myself I would tell you. I kept it to myself and ended up hurting you in ways that no dwarf should ever hurt their beloved. I know I have no right to your heart, not after what has happened but I must ask... Would you allow me to court you? To make you my confident, my consort, and my husband?"

Bilbo was taken aback, having never expected Thorin to feel the same way he did. He had imagined it, of course, but to actually have it confirmed was another thing entirely. Nodding his head, he gave him a watery smile and threw his arms around him. "Of course I will, you silly dwarf!" he said, earning a watery chuckle from Thorin.

And that was how they had ended up here, recently married and seated in the throne room to receive gifts from those in attendance. They had already received gifts from the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell, the men of Dale, and the dwarves of the numerous mountains, but were now only surrounded by their closest family and friends. Some of their gifts had been used during the ceremony, as Filì and Kilì had crafted their wedding beads and Dori had made Bilbo's wedding outfit, but many were left to give. Of them were his grandparents, Gerontius and Adamanta Took. He had been surprised to see them come, not having expected them to come, and with so many of his family members as well. He could see Primula and her mother, Mirabella, along with his great-grandfather Fortinbras and Drogo Baggins. 

They all approached them together, large smiles of their faces. "Oh, I never thought I would see you marry!" Adamanta said, coming to give her grandson a large hug, "Belladonna would be so proud!"

"And my father surely would have fainted." he said, just imaging how he would have reacted to him running off with dwarves, much less marrying one.

"He would have come around, he loved you too much to not see you on your happiest day."

Bilbo had nodded and his grandfathers approached, their gift held between them. Adamanta spoke for them, as they seemed quick preoccupied with making sure they didn't drop what was behind the cloth. "This gift might not look like much to dwarven eyes, but I know it will mean a lot to you." she said, pecking his cheek, "I'm sure you remember the tale of how your parents got you?"

Again, he nodded. "Of course." he said, giving a glance at Thorin before looking questioningly at his grandfather, "Can I...?"

"Go ahead." Fortinbras said, putting down whatever they were carrying, "He is your husband, he is family and bound to hear our secrets at some point."

"Secrets?" Thorin asked, looking to his new consort, "What secrets?"

Bilbo smiled and took his husband's hand. "I know you noticed how large our families get in the Shire." he said, waiting for a reaction before continuing, "Well, while many of us don't have a problem with having children, my parents weren't so lucky. They tried for years to have a child, but it always ended in heartache for them. One day, my grandfathers approached them with an opportunity to have a child. Apparently, Yavanna had blessed us with an alternate way to have our babes when she saw how some of us were infertile or unable to have a child due to our pairing. We can carve a child out of wood and give it a flower as it's heart before planting it in hopes of a child being born of the earth. My parents carved me with an elm tree and a white heather as my heart. They weren't expecting any different when they planted me, but prayed to Yavanna to allow them just one child. A heather bush grew where they planted and, right after one of the most intense thunderstorms of the autumn, I crawled out of the dirt." Here he paused and looked to his family, "But what does that have to do with your gift?"

"I'm sure you remember the oak tree you used to play on as a child?" she asked, receiving a nod, "It fell while you were away, but I had a dream the night after. A piece of it had broken away to become full of life. And it had ran straight to you." Here, she nodded and they revealed a piece of the oak tree.

Bilbo could feel tears in his eyes as he reached out to touch it. A shock ran through him and a brief image of a little boy, that looked like Thorin but had his nose and eyes, came to him. He wanted to take the oak and hide away to start carving immediately. But he resisted and stood to give grateful hugs to his family.

Thorin stood as well, looking shocked. "We... We can have a child?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off the piece of wood.

"We will have a child." he said, refusing to believe anything but, "I'll start the carving as soon as I can. Thank you for such a gift."

The rest of the night passed quickly and they were soon left alone in their chambers. Thorin was carrying the wood as Bilbo sat to start sketching what he had seen. The dwarf hadn't looked away from the gift, still trying to come to terms with what he had been told. "Could you place it down on the table?" Bilbo asked, "At least for tonight, I think we should hold off on carving until tomorrow at least."

That snapped Thorin out of his stupor. "What you said was true?" he asked, "This piece of wood could become our child?"

Nodding, Bilbo stood with his sketch. "I saw him when I touched it." he said softly, "He's meant to be ours."

Thorin put down the wood and came over to look at the drawing his husband had done. Again, the child was practically a little Thorin. He had his hair, his facial structure, and his ears, but pieces of Bilbo were there to be seen. The child had hobbit feet, along with his eyes and nose. 

"He looks perfect." he said quietly, though part of him was skeptical about all this. He doubted that he would ever truly believe this would work until he saw the child in the flesh before him.

**~~~**

Months passed and, before they knew it, early spring was upon the mountain. Bilbo had spent those months in the workshop Thorin had given him. And now he was finished. He carved their son just like he had seen him in his vision, with the help of his husband. And he had carved the hollow spot where his heart would be, placing a gardenia flower within. Now they were ready to plant him.

When the company had heard that Thorin and Bilbo were going to have a child, they had been ecstatic. And when Bilbo had explained how, they had been determined to help them in any way possible. So, while Bilbo and Thorin had been carving the child, they had built the garden for them. Together they had found one of the abandoned terraces and laid out the groundworks. They had even managed to get a hold of the plants Bilbo missed the most from the Shire, though they left the planting up to the hobbit. 

As he walked out into the garden, it was obvious how much work it would need to feel like a true garden. Bilbo had started while they put the finishing touches to their son. There were little green sprouts everywhere, along with a few bushes and saplings that had somehow survived the journey from the Shire to Erebor. It would take years before it looked like his garden at home, but he thought it was perfect as it was. 

Bilbo glanced back at his husband, who was cradling their soon to be child in his arms. "I was thinking of making this plot just for our children." he said, walking over to the barren piece of land in the middle of it all, "It gets the perfect amount of sun and water. And it's well protected from the wind. What do you think love?"

"It's perfect." Thorin said, even though he had no idea how gardening work. He paused and thought over Bilbo's words. "Did you say children? As in, more than one?"

The hobbit nodded as he knelt in the dirt. "I had hoped that have more than one, if you would be willing." he said, "Though it is possible that we may never find another piece that could become a child, I would at least like to try... Thorin, are you okay? You look like you may cry."

Thorin quickly nodded. "I am fine, my ghishavel." he said, "I merely thought that this was something we could only do once."

Bilbo shook his head. "It all depends on if the wood wants to become a child." he said, "And even then, they can be quite stubborn. My cousin Grimalda's child refused to leave the dirt until three years after she was planted, a week after she found herself pregnant. And I believe Arculf Brockhouse had to carve his son's brothers out of the same tree and plant them before he came out. Even my mother said I took longer than normal, they apparently planted me in Feburary and I didn't come out until September the next year."

"How long is this supposed to take?" he asked, placing their son down to help Bilbo dig.

"From what my grandparents told me, it usually takes six or seven months." he said, "About the same time as a normal pregnancy."

"That's a normal pregnancy in the Shire?"

"Of course it is, you silly dwarf! Is it different here?"

"A dwarvish pregnancy lasts an entire year."

Blinking, the hobbit stared at his husband. "An entire year?" he repeated.

"An entire year." Thorin said, "And the birth is hard on the mothers. There is a high risk of losing one or both of them. Most families only have one child, my parents were considered blessed to have three of us. A family of Bombur's size is nearly unheard of and if any dwarf could have the size of a family hobbits do..."

Gently, Bilbo took Thorin's hand into his own. "I hadn't realized..." he said, "I thought Mahal might have granted you a similar power with stone and jewels. I mean, he is my goddess' husband and we are quite similar... But we are quite different as well, aren't we?"

"If he had granted us something similar, than I have never heard of such a thing." he said, glancing at their child, "This should stay between us though. I fear that some of my people would misuse such a gift."

Bilbo nodded, the mere thought of dwarves marrying hobbits solely for their reproductive abilities leaving an awful taste in his mouth. The two continued to dig in silence until it was deemed that the hole was deep enough. Thorin gently lowered their child within while Bilbo whispered a prayer to Yavanna and Mahal, hoping that they would allow them this child.

They finished just as the sun was setting. "There is nothing more we can do now." Bilbo said, standing up with a sigh, "All we can do now is wait. It's out of our hands for now."

**~~~**

The waiting was the hardest part, as Thorin found. He was constantly checking in on the garden, posting guards there in worry that someone would sabotage their work. He was still a bit skeptical, it seemed impossible that the figure they carved could become a living being, but a part of him hoped that it would happen. It was him that spotted the first sprout later that spring and it was him that noticed the first blooming gardenia when the sprout became a bush. And with each new day and each new discovery, his hope grew. Part of him was truly starting to believe that this could work.

Then, when all the trees leaves had changed into a mixture of reds, yellows, and browns, the ground under the bush had started to move. He had immediately called for Bilbo. The hobbit was smiling and eagerly feeling the ground. "It's time Thorin." he said, sitting back, "Our son should be here within the day."

Thorin refused to leave the garden, leaving Dìs in charge of Erebor for the day. Bilbo had tried to warn him that it would take some time, but he didn't change his mind. He wanted to be here, needed to be here. He needed to see their child come out into the world. 

So together they waited, the ground growing more disturbed as time went. By the time the sun was at it's highest point, a little hand had forced itself from the ground. Bilbo had given it his fingers to hold and had to remind Thorin that they couldn't dig him out just yet. For now, the gardenia bush that had grown with their child was still alive. It would wilt once he was out. If it began to wilt before their son was out of the ground, then they would have to dig. The bush was what was giving him everything he needed to live underground. Severing him from it too early could cause him to cause him to be weak and ill, it had been seen many times in the Shire. Letting him dig himself out after it shriveled would certainly result in his death, as the faunt couldn't live under the ground without his bush.

Within the next hour, the faunt's other hand had revealed itself, followed quickly by his little nose and mouth. Thorin couldn't turn his head as he watched his son take his first breaths. Then, without any warning, the faunt pushed himself out. It startled Thorin, having not expected it in the slightest. He didn't move as Bilbo moved forward to grab the tiny babe, only breaking free of his shock when he heard the tiniest cry of his entire life.

Together, they cleaned the faunt of the dirt that stubbornly clung to him and dressed him in the clothes given to them by Dori and Ori. Thorin was holding him by then, eyes never leaving the precious being in his arms.

"Astoin." he said suddenly, catching Bilbo's attention as he warmed a bottle for the babe, "I believe his name should be Astoin."  
Bilbo nodded, having agreed a long time ago that the baby should have a dwarvish name. "It's perfect." he said, finding it much better than the previous names Thorin had provided. He came over and kissed the tiny boy's nose. "Hello little Astoin. Welcome to the world."

And, as if he already knew his name, Astoin opened his eyes and reached for his fathers.

**~~~**

Their family grew quickly after the birth. When Astoin was two, they carved another child out of a cherry tree and a gladiolus flower and received their second son, Frenin, in the middle of winter. He took after his namesake, with golden hair and a playful nature. Then Kilì had married Tauriel the year after, followed by Bilbo and Thorin's twin girls, Olive and Trìs, who was carved from the same olive tree and given blue iris' as their hearts. Dwalin had married Ori and adopted a young girl they renamed Lori. Then Filì had married a dwarven lass from the Blue Mountain he had met during their time there. It was her that gave Bilbo and Thorin the apple tree in which came their son Bungo, who was also given a sunflower as his own heart. Filì and Kilì both ended up having daughters the year after, much to the surprise of the entire mountain. And Frodo had been adopted into their family three months after the births. Finally, on their fifteenth wedding anniversary, Belladonna was born, carved out of willow and with her namesake as her heart. 

It was three years after her birth in which Bilbo's dream became reality. A normal day in which Thorin kissed his cheek before they were surrounded by tiny children at their feet. Their faces were no longer blurred, for they were real. And Bilbo couldn't help but smile at them with tears in his eyes. The impossible had become possible. He had his family again.


End file.
